he's my brother
by bleached xD
Summary: FIRST FAN-FIC! Rukia is a university student and writes madly to Bleached a japanese guy band to go to her band's concert. Soon Bleached makes friends with the band. Will that friendship last or will some relationships form!
1. family

**Diclaimer i don't know bleach only my characters daisuke!**

Car speeding, lights flashing, what the heck am I doing here?!

_Flashback_

Broom, broom, the car was accelerating about 120 km\h I remembered that day very clearly because it was my last day of eternal happiness with the word I left behind along time ago _family. _

"Daddy you really want to go to that party for the new in unveiling of Honda's robot, what's it called mommy?" said 6 year old Rukia in a pink dress knee-height with a pink ribbon on her hips with a beautiful orange flower behind her ear. "It's called ASIMO dear, and it hasn't been perfected yet" said Rukia's mom in a gentle tone. The family car was still speeding as it was a BMW as my family was a wealthy family my father owned a national company called Kuchiki Corporation and my mother was a famous lawyer because she always won a case every single time. "Byakuya, please stop with the reading you might get a headache." Byakuya closed his book as he then said to father coldly "Father I think you're going to fast"

"I'm very sorry son but we are very late to the party and I might be in trouble said my father. "But I will slow down ok?"

"Ok!" we all said until two blinking lights were in front of our car and beeping non-stop.

CRASH

_End of flashback _

* * *

We had a car crash and the drunken man got sentenced to 30 years in prison, only 3 people survived Byakuya, my little brother Daisuke and me. It has been 10 years since my parents died and I left all of my treasured moments with my parents, and the only thing my parents left us is their huge bank account and their hearts which was untitled to us.

"What! You can't do the concert, its just dancing and singing that's all!" said Orihime on the phone, Rukia's best friend an orange haired, big breasted 16 year old girl but a friendly, kind girl to hang around with. "Ok, I know I'm sorry but I'm sick because of your cook… I mean because of a food that I ate and BAM! I got a throat infection and a stomach ache" said Rukia in a painful expression "You know it wouldn't be the same without you" said Orihime sadly "I know I'm the one who wrote to Bleached madly saying that they should come to the concert and they FINALLY said yes and now I'm the one who can't come and do my part in the concert. I'm very sorry!" said Rukia and she was out of breath when she said that.

"That's ok, I think we would be fine without you and I'll tell the girls that you can't come and I hope you feel better ok Rukia-san?"

"Ok and stop calling me Rukia-san I already told you when we met that you can just call me Rukia" " Ok! I need to go now bye!" "Yeah, bye!"

_They hung up phone_

My name is Kuchiki Rukia and I'm sixteen years old, I'm a school Prodigy as I'm in University first year when I'm suppose to be in year 11. My brother Byakuya is one as well as he graduated University when he was eighteen years old and now my little brother Daisuke as well as he is 7 years old and he is in the third grade when he is suppose to be in the first grade. My late parents gave us a large amount of money and my brother took care of me and our little brother. My brother is like a father to me and my little brother thinks of me as his mother. It has just been me and my brothers for along time and I really love them very much. My brother has a girlfriend named Hisana and she is very nice and pretty sometimes my brother thinks that I have the same personality as her. I already have an agreement with Byakuya-nii-sama that I will be a lawyer like my mother and Byakuya will take over my father's business Kuchiki Corporation and we will help each other out and Daisuke will be a doctor and will run a hospital when he grows up. Our life is set up as if we don't fulfill our duty then we would disgrace the family name. My hobbies are dancing, singing and arguing and my only interest is to fulfill my duty as a lawyer because I actually want to become one! I always dedicate myself into everything except to this one thing the university concert.

WHAAAT!! Said the crew on T3 (a singing and dancing group which means 13) "Why is Rukia backing out she never backs out on anything" said Matsumoto a strawberry-blonde haired girl, with a killer rack said so loudly

"She can't do it because she is very ill, Ok?" said Orihime shouting on the top of her lungs. "Hey, Rukia done this for us and she can't do it so lets dedicate this to Rukia!" replied Tatsuki Arisawa a black haired girl and is a master in Martial arts.

"Ok! Then lets do this for Rukia" replied Hinamori Momo a shy, yet friendly girl with black hair. "Yeah for Rukia" said T3 happily and pumped up for the concert.

"There are many people in the crowd" said Nanao Ise a black haired girl with glasses and puts her hair in a bun. "Yeah there is, Oh my God is that Bleached?!" said Nel a short girl with green hair and is very funny and very cute.

(And yes it is)

Bleached, a popular guy band to die for which consists of 13 amazing talented guys. Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Zaraki Kenpachi, Abarai Renji, Ishida Uryu, Urahara Kisuke, Ichimaru Gin, Yamada Hanataro, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro and Yasutora " Chad" Sado. These 13 guys are the heart and soul of the group as they can sing, dance, got the looks, the style and (most of them) got the hair: they were divine gods which are in human form. Most of Japan praised them and even done bands which were dedicated to them and some named their kids after them. Bleached is maybe the most favourite band in Japan and maybe in other countries.


	2. meet T3

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach if i did i would make momo and hitsugaya go together a loooooong time ago!! hehe..

So...

Second chapter hope u like it!

* * *

"What the fuck are we doing here? I thought we were going to a luxurious restaurant!" said Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo the leader of the band and looks hot as he was named the hottest leader in a band and looks sweet but yet an average orange-haired guy who is stuck up and selfish.

"Oh shut up you carrot top, a chick sent us all these freaking letters for us to come to this concert and she even said that she would do this non-stop until we come!! That's just freaking crazing because she sent us about 50 letters!!" said Ikkaku. Madarame Ikkaku a guy who can really actually dance very well even though he is bold.

"Ya think these are our seats" said Gin, Ichimaru Gin a sly yet cool dude who can sing and dance fairly well but lots of people love him. "Yeah obviously it has our names in each seat and has a red rope around it so people won't sit in our seats!" said Toshiro, Hitsugaya Toshiro is a small, white haired, handsome guy; he is an amazing singer and is an untrained dancer.

"Ahhh!!" said one of the girls in the crowd "its Bleached, It's Bleached!! Ohh... Ichigo is so hot and Hitsugaya is so cute, how the heck did T3 get them?" said a university girl. "Maybe it was Rukia she doesn't stop until she gets her way" said the university girl's friend "Yeah, well anyway Oh my God they look so cute up close!" replied the university girl. "I think that girl who wrote to us is that Rukia chick" said Renji. Abarai Renji a red head tattooed eyebrows dude with a great voice and good moves. A loyal friend and but arrogant. "Whatever" said Zaraki Kenpachi sitting down on his chair. Zaraki Kenpachi a tall scary dude not talented for singing but has killer moves. The weird part is that he has spiky hair with bells at the end of each spike.

The stage was big and dark until light shone as on the stage as there were 12 girls on the stage; it was T3. T3 consisted of Inoue Orhime, Rangiku Matsumoto, Hinamori Momo, Arisawa Tatsuki, Ise Nanao, Shihoin Yoruichi, Soifon, Kusajishi Yachiru, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Kotetsu Kiyone, Kotetsu Isane, Tu Nel and Rukia (which is away).

Orihime steps in front to the microphone and says "This concert is dedicated to my friend Rukia. She is our last member in this group and she couldn't be here tonight so I hope she gets better and thank you for coming"

"She's very pretty" mumbled Uryu while he was clapping until a slow, soothing song which is song called "You are the one"

(Brackets they sing altogether)

_Momo:__ As I held you in my arms, we heard  
The sound of the winter ocean's waves  
_

_Tatsuki:__ The tears that are falling now are being washed away  
Don't you cry and please look at me_

(You are the one)

_Soifon:__ You're the only love for me (You are the sun)  
Your smile washes over me (You are my love)  
_

_Nemu:__ And I'm the only one for you  
I'll always be by your side_

_Kiyone:__ Love grows deeper as the tears do  
I become older as the pain grows  
_

_Isane:__ I want to believe that all will be okay  
if I go where my heart takes me_

(You are the one)

_Nel:__ It's been awhile, but I'll say (You are the sun)  
I've always been only for you (You are my love)  
_

_Yachiru:__ Sometimes I hesitated, afraid that  
I'd be too close standing a step behind you_

_Nanao:__ Even if a wind blows across your heart someday,  
Hold onto me tightly and don't let go my love,  
Hold onto me with your smile_

(You are the one)

_Orihime:__ It's been awhile, but I'll say (You are the sun)  
I've always been only for you (You are my love)  
_

_Matsumoto:__ Sometimes I hesitated, afraid that  
I'd be too close standing a step behind you_

(You are the one)

_Yoruichi: You're the only love for me (You are the sun)  
Your smile washes over me (You are my love)  
_(You are the one)

When Orihime was about to sing Rukia's part there was a young girl walking in the concert halls and was near the front of the stage where the audience was sitting as she was singing the last part of the song on a wireless microphone.

_And I'm the only one for you  
I'll always be by your side forever._

Her singing was so beautiful and amazing as it was like she fell from the heavens singing a beautiful song everyone was looking at her especially Bleached and they were looking at non-other than Rukia.

* * *

Chapter 2 fine!! XD i'm happie hope u review please!


End file.
